Perfect
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Rose Weasley is far from perfect yet no one else knows this. Follows the life of Rose and her friends from their fifth year on.
1. BLOODY HELL ANOTHER ONE

**A/N: This idea was stuck and I wanted to try my own seeing as how the other stories like this had different family stuff. This is mainly going to be of Rose from like sixteen on but of course it needs the opening parts. It is not a Rose and Scorpius story; it is a femeslash well will turn out to be. Mention's A Very Potter Muscial, only you know it happens to them not their parents. Let me know if you want more of that.**

Rose Weasley was the perfect student in elementary school. She had her mother's brains and already read every last magic book in their house. She never picked fights with Hugo, although she never just ignored it when he picked one. Once her and James got in a fist fight and Harry joked that she hit just like Hermione did and then told Al to keep her away from people who always annoy her or else Ron and Hermione will get letters says she broke some Slytherin's nose.

She always took care of Hugo when her parents would leave them alone the odd hour. She was always closer to James and Fred then her other cousins, they would think about the mischief they could cause and she would figure out how and how not to be able to get caught.

This all changed on her first night at Hogwarts.

...

Rose was sitting on the train heading to Hogwarts, Al, James, Lorcan and Lysander were also in their cabins, they were in their second year with James. They were joking around and talking about what was going to happen. It wasn't long before they were at Hogwarts.

Al was sitting in the chair waiting sorting hat on his head. The hat didn't talk to him or do anything really special instead it merely yelled Gryffindor! Al beamed and joined his brother and other cousins. After many other students Rose was called up.

"Well, Well, where to put you. You'd fit in anywhere. Gryffindor is the choice you want, yet Hufflepuff values hard work, loyalty, and fair play as I know you do too. You are smart enough for Ravenclaw but I say no. Slytherin!" The hat yelled and the entire great hall went silent. Rose sat down with the other first years and ended up next to Scorpius. She didn't know how she would tell her parents.

...

It was Christmas and she was heading home, if one said her and Scorpius were friends would be half right. They would talk and hang in the library but only to prove to the other that they were better. Every time he would beat her on something. Like mastering a spell or flying (Rose was terrified of flying she couldn't even watch a Quidditch match) he would say it was to be expected after all it wasn't hard to beat a half-blood. She ignored him whenever he brought blood into the mix. They were not close friends though it was from their parents and the need to beat the other that kept a wall between them.

"Going home to relax and fall behind on work are you Rosie?" He sneered a playful tone to his voice.

"Yes of course, and you're going to get a new brain that can hold more information to try and catch up with me Scropie?" She sneered back with the same tone he had in his voice.

"Don't forget that blood transplant you'll need." He boarded the train and walked painfully slow down the hall of it just to piss her off. Both of them were in their regular clothes, Rose would have worn a scarf but the only one she had was her Slytherin one.

She sat in a compartment with her family and discussed how to tell her parents about the house situation.

"Well the fact that you assume they'd want you to come home at all proves you think they'll take it well." James pointed out lounging in the window seat.

"Well I know Mom will be okay with it, Dad on the other hand I don't think, either way I'll them how much I've beaten Scorpius marks wise than mention that we're in the same house." She was doomed.

"That might work and also mention you two aren't dating." Al suggested.

The train stopped and Rose didn't want to get off, James and Al dragged her out and she ran up to her parents.

"Mum, where's Dad?" Rose looked around for her father and couldn't see him among the crowd.

"Oh, him and Uncle Harry got called away last minute you know what's its like." She wrapped an arm around her daughter leading her to the car, their non flying car, their house was a muggle flat with phones and TVs and computers.

"Good, you can break it to him." She started.

"If it's about being in Slytherin don't worry sweetie, we received a letter that night and its fine, for whatever reason that happened and we know it won't change you." Hermione pulled Rose in for a tight hug as they came to the car.

"So Dad was okay with it right away?" She asked figuring the answer was no.

"Well, not right away, he was mad at the hat not you, he figured if anyone in the family would go to Slytherin it would be James or Fred." Everyone thought this too, they were the most...troublesome little did they know that Rose was the brains behind them.

...

Rose was fifteen now in her fourth year of Hogwarts, she had her twelfth birthday on her third day of Hogwarts, it was right after Christmas break and she was the only one in her family, the large ass family to not be in Gryffindor. Her hair was now a strawberry blonde this helped with a lot of sun and a tiny little spell when her parents saw the change they did not flip and figured it was just a phase plus she did look a lot better and thankfully did not have any freckles, she was positive Hugo got hers since he was covered more so then any normal person should be.

She never really ran into her cousins in the school minus the great hall and classes. She was normally with her friends. Slytherins traveled in groups of no less than three, her group was Scorpius, Sophia Baddock, and Taylor Goyle. They all got along pretty well, Scorpius grew up with Taylor and he was alright, he never really met his father because he left before he was born so Draco was his father figured. Sophia and Rose were really close they did everything together now in and out of school she lived in the same building as Rose so it really wasn't a problem.

She was talking to Taylor about her holidays when Scorpius and Sophie walked in and sat down across from them on the black leather chairs.

"Hey Rose." They said leaning back.

"Hey guys, I was thinking we play a little joke on the goodies. Take out their precious quidditch players." Taylor spoke a sly smirk on his face, Rose leaned back thinking about that. She did have a few things her Uncle Gorge gave her if she wanted to miss class.

"Yeah sure let's do it." Rose was going to enjoy it. James, Al, and Hugo were all on the quidditch team and of course they wouldn't freak out and panic if they start getting suddenly ill having had everyone else slip them Uncle Gorge's Skiving Snackbox.

"Rose, you're Uncle made the Skiving Snackboxes right? Think we could get some really powerful ones to take them out for weeks?" Taylor sounded way too eager.

"Taylor the worst they could be out if for a few days and even then it's rare, pretty much all our lives we've been slipped them somehow or another by him. But I'll go check to see what ones I have and if we need more I'll just send a letter to Uncle Gorge." All the kids got everything from there free; except they did have a limit after James took over ten thousand Galleons worth.

"Fine, go check, we'll think of a way to slip it to them."

She had enough puking pastille to make her cousins and their friends sick for a few days, they melted them down and of course changed the color to make them colorless. Mixing them with butterbeer they handed the mugs to Rose who was going to give it to them to the Gryffindor quidditch team, where James, Al and Hugo were all on the team and she knew the others from holiday visits, none of them would suspect Rose of foul play.

She was at the pitch where they were just finished practicing.

"Hey guy, I thought I'd bring these over to show no hard feelings for the match tomorrow." She smiled sweetly and innocently and Hugo is the first to approach he is a bit weary of his sister's good will.

"Why would you give them to us before the match? Why not after if you think you'll beat us." Hugo was eyeing the mugs carefully.

"Hugo, you never, ever, ever ask why you get free stuff." He wrapped an arm around Rose grabbing a mug and chugging it. "See I'm fine, now you need to trust your sister. She may be sleeping with snakes but that doesn't make her one. It makes her one fucking ass brave chick." James grabbed another mug heading towards the lockers. "Thanks Rose!" He called out and everyone but the beat chugged their butterbeers as well and Rose took off once they were all in the lockers.

Rose got in so much trouble for that in and out of school; she told everyone it was her and her alone. When she came home for summer she was grounded for two weeks. It was that night when she came back from the Forbidden Forest that she and Scorpius shared their first kiss.

"Its past lights out, why are you still up?" She asked as she came into the common room and saw him lying on the couch, clad only in black pyjama bottoms; she had a love hate relationship with seeing his bare chest. He had a small toned six pack and other small but noticeable muscles in his arms and chest. He wasn't like the other pure bloods, he had no problems fighting with his fights as much as with is wand and he didn't give a shit about his blood, he made fun of her yes, but it was all in good nature. He wished he could beat any of the academic records her mother bet, even Rose couldn't beat them.

"Waiting for you, I wanted to see what time you got back, after all we have a test tomorrow and I want you at your best, it's not fun if I win that way." He sat up so Rose could sit down they both had their backs to the arm rests.

"We both know I don't need much sleep to kick your ass." She popped her shoulders and took off her jacket.

"No, no you don't but don't forget I kick your ass too." He teased cracking his neck, yet another competition for them.

"Listen Scorp, I'm tired, I wanna go to bed, I'm already in a shit load of trouble, lost us a bunch of points, let me sleep and deal with this in the morning." She could barely walk up to her room.

"Fine, I'll help you if you want." He could see how tired she was and helped her up.

"You can't get into the girl's dorm, I know you've tried." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll help you to the base." He scooped her up in his arms and right when he placed her back down he kissed her deeply and was amazed when she kissed back.

"Night." Rose darted up the stairs and jumped on Sophie who was in bed asleep.

"Urg, what Rose." This happened a lot.

"Scorp kissed me. Just then." She grinned she never thought that would happen to her. Sophie jolted up.

"What!" She started dating Taylor a few weeks before Christmas break.

"I came back from the Forbidden Forest and he was down on the couch waiting for me and we bickered like always and he kissed me." She fell back on the bed a smile plastered on her face.

"Wow, so are you two dating now? Oh my god you should then we can go on double dates in the summer." Sophie couldn't believe this.

"I don't know, I think we might." She gave a small smiled she had no idea what they were at the moment. "I'm beat and got a test tomorrow so I'm going to get some sleep talk about it in the morning?"

"Sure." Sophie yawned and went back to sleep.

...

The time passed quickly for the two couples. Before they knew it they were facing summer.

"We all have to hang over summer." Sophie spoke from her spot on Taylor the couples were lying down under a tree.

"Oh yeah we do." Scorpius piped in. "But how?" It was always hard for Rose to hang out with anyone if Scorpius was coming along.

"They don't need to know who will be with you Rose, I mean I'll come and pick you up and we'll get the boys to meet us at the spot." Sophie explained, they did this many times, it wasn't anything to worry about, after all if she did get in trouble for lying about who she was with she could easily turn it back on them about they're no better than how they think his parents are for simply judging him based on them.

It was at the moment James Potter and a few of his teams back he walked down to where the two couples were.

"Rose! Oi, come here need to talk to you." He said ignoring the others. She got up and went over to him, her tie, which was used as a belt swung in the wind.

"What did you need to talk bout Jimmy." She asked crossing her arms; she already got bitched out by most of the team for the drinks.

"What you did with the beers while back, I'm not mad, I'm proud that you did, shows you care bout Quidditch, now, I heard through some people that you're snogging Malfoy, now, I get that a lot of guys think you're hot, even got asked if you could be part Veela, but I will not just stand back and let you snog him until I find out more about him." Leave it to James to be protective of her, he was the same with Lily, Rose knew he felt like he had to being the oldest of the five.

"Um, no. I've snogged more boys then him and I didn't need your permission so no you can't question him." She sighed turning around and heading back to the trio.

She informed her friends what James wanted and Taylor laughed.

"Rose you can be such a slut too, and he thinks Scop is bad for you? Man I'd say other way around, I highly doubt you'll be a prefect and if you are it's to keep you out of trouble." Sophie whacked him.

"Don't call Rose a slut, she just tries out the milk before agreeing to date the cow." She always defended Rose.

"Wait, I'm just a cow?" Scop asking pulling Rose down on his lap again.

"Yup, just a cow, for now." She teased.

"In a few weeks you'll be upgraded to a pig." Sophie joined in.

"What am I then?" Taylor asked looking at his girlfriend his lightbrown locks falling in front of his face, both boys had the emo hair style.

"Oh I'm not a slut so I just have boyfriends." Both girls laughed while the boys rolled their eyes.

...

Rose was sitting in her room waiting for Sophie to come. Today they were going to the muggle mall to see a movie, the boys weren't use to muggle things at all while Sophie was, she was half-blooded as well, her mother was a muggle.

Sophie knocked on the flat door and Hugo answered telling her Rose was in her room.

Once both girls were in the same room Sophie, whom had her outfit picked out with Rose's help last night, went straight to Rose's wardrobe and pulled out a pair of skinnie jeans and a tank top from the dresser.

"You look so amazing in these, now what to top it off with? Open collar shirt or hoodie? Or perhaps a vest?" Rose's wardrobe was extensive in every style, one needs to be to be as vain as she is.

"If I have a vest, I can't have a tank top; it defeats the purpose of the whole no sleeves. No what about just the vest and a bra?" Rose asked looking up at Sophie.

"It depends because you can come across as a total slut, which everyone already thinks you are, or incredibly _risk-kay_." She tossed her a black and purple vest, the primary color was black and the crowns on it were purple.

"Should I play it safe?" Rose asked this was the real question between the girls the one that always went unanswered, neither of them were madly in love with boyfriends and came across as teases because they never wanted to go any farther.

"Good Girls play it safe, Good Girls wouldn't need to ask, we stopped being Good Girls in year one." Sophie's words were unneeded the pair knew this.

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to run then." This last bit confused Sophie.

"What?"

"For the ruler of Sluts." They burst out in laughter and Rose went with a white bra and the vest, for her shoes she had high top converse high heels.

"Oh my God! Katy Perry!" Sophie laughed turning up Rose's iPod docking station. The two girls were madly in love with Katy Perry.

"Okay, we are taking the boys to Cali." Rose was dying to go to Cali, she was sure between her and Sophie they could figure a way to do it and get back without their parent's knowing.

"Oh, yes, how?"

"….Floo's out, broom's out…Por-key's out…"

"Rose we would have option's if you could get three feet off the ground." Sophie pointed out.

"We could find a Hufflepuff!" Rose grinned.

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff?"

"A incredibly good finder."

"How will we find a Hufflepuff?"

"We need a Hufflepuff to find a Hufflepuff…" Rose thought that over after she said it.

"You're high aren't you?" Sophie eyed the older girl closely.

"Just a bit…Teddy just got his stash fully grown and sent me over some to see what it's like." Not that anyone else minus James knew of this.

"Bitch you didn't share."

…

The girls gave up on trying to find a way to Cali instead they just took the boys to the park.

Scorpius was wearing a tight black tee and matching skin tight black jeans with black high tops converse.

Taylor was wearing lose jeans, a black tank top with a flannel shirt over it, a Nikes.

They couples matched well, in styles and colors.

"What is the point of coming here?" Taylor asked glancing at the girls, they spent far more time in the muggle world then the boys did and thought it was only fair to let them chose their destinations.

"It's like hanging outside at school, only boring." Scorp chipped in.

"No it's not. Look at everyone else here, they aren't bored." Sophie thought she should defend the park.

"There's douchebags with guitars, potheads, dogs, muggles hitting a ball with a wooden stick and then catching it, chasing a ball, having sex, hey that's an idea." Taylor looked at Sophie and winked.

"No sex." Both girls rolled their eyes.

"This is so gay." Scrop complained. They were sitting in the gazebo just looking around, the girls were just enjoying being outside with their boyfriends and the boys were bored out of their minds, that is until five muggle boys came up.

"What the hell are you wankers doing in our gazebo." One of the bigger boys of the group asked. Taylor and Scorpius jumped off the rail and smirked at him.

"We are chilling with our girlfriends, in **our **gazebo." Taylor was ready to pull out his wand and jinx them.

"Are you now? Well my buddies and I beg to differ, get the fuck out now before we throw you out." He got in Taylor's face. His hat was sideways and his boxers hung over his jeans, Scorpius wanted to punch him in the face just for his clothes alone.

"Throw us out? You?" Taylor laughed pulling out his wand from his back pocket. "Get the fuck away now." Of course to a bunch of muggles, a teen holding a stick meant nothing.

"Taylor!" The girls couldn't believe how stupid they were to think they boys would listen and leave their wands home.

"Oh no mates, he has a stick, Ooh so scared." The boy punched Taylor in the face, hitting his mouth mostly.

Taylor slammed the boy agents the stone pillar holding up the top and punched him nonstop while Scorpius and the girls held back the other boys, they knew Taylor would stop before it got too bad.

After Taylor had his fill he threw the boy out the open side with a charm.

"Well the park is fun after all." He grinned smugly leaning back agents.


	2. Payback

A/N: James and Hugo get revenge in this chapter.

Harry was asked to go check out a wizard using magic in front of muggles, there wasn't a name, never is. He apparated to the park and looked around, the only non muggles he saw was Rose, Sophie, Malfoy and Goyle.

He knew one of the boys had to be involved. When he got closer he saw that Rose had a small bit of blood dripping out of her nose, Malfoy's lip was cut and Goyle had a split lip. Sophie looked fine, a bit red but fine.

"Who has their wands?" He asked looking at the two couples.

"Oh Uncle Harry, what are you doing here shouldn't you be with Dad hunting down dark wizards?" Rose was quick with the innocent look.

"Why are you all bleeding?" He ignore Rose's question, he knew that act from James.

"Ultimate Frisbee hurts." Sophie spoke up. "I told them but they wouldn't listen. My Dad has my wand locked up in the house, Rose, yours is locked up too right?" She wasn't letting Rose get in trouble.

"Yeah it is, you know that Uncle Harry, James, Al's and Lily's are like right next to mine." She wished he would just leave but of course he wouldn't.

"Boys hand over the wands." He knew they had them, he wasn't impressed at all by the cockiness they had that they wouldn't be found out.

"No, we were being attacked, look at us we're the bloody victims so I used a small charm to throw him a bit harder he walked away after it!" Taylor ranted it was very unfair how he was being treated.

"Taylor, this is your first warning. No magic outside of school." Harry sighed; it was useless to talk to some of the pure-blooded kids.

"Fine...You did it though." He smirked up at him, that asshole.

"Once. I did it once." He rolled his eyes going through the formalities and telling Rose to keep an eye on the boys as he disaperaited.

Rose and Sophie looked at each other before Rose let out a sigh.

…

Rose was sitting on her couch under a very creepy gaze from her father.

"We ground you, tell you, you can't see your friends. What do you do? Sneak out, pick a fight with muggles then use magic. What is going on with you, it's him isn't it! It's Malfoy, that little shit." Ron's face was redder then his hair and he was getting a bit out of control, this was why her mum was mostly there, she made him shut up and go get air to calm down.

"I didn't use magic! I didn't sneak out! And Scorpius didn't do a bloody thing! We were getting attacked, Taylor used some to make them land a slightly farther away from us. You know when most kids come home with dry blood on their faces, they don't usually get yelled at!" She yelled back, also another reason why her mum was a must, she kept everyone calm.

"That's it; tomorrow I am getting the papers to put you in Muggle school, Muggle Military school! You are never seeing that boy again, or any other bloody snakes!" He was flipping mad now, of course Hermione would never allow that but he was mad and he was her father.

"I hate you!" Rose stormed away from him and to her room where she climbed down the fire escape after using her Dad's wand, which she was surprised he didn't notice her take.

She went right down to Sophie's apartment and came in through her window. This was a routine, she was pretty sure her mum knew about it but still.

"Soph, come here." Rose called out climbing into the room. She laid down on Sophie's bed kicking off her shoes.

"I'm here baby. So your Dad didn't take the news well, you really should've know Harry would tell him, what did your mum say?" Sophie laid on the bed next to her.

"Muggle Military school."

"What?"

"Muggle Military school, that's how it ended. It began with calling Scorp a little shit and ended with me being enrolled in Muggle military school." She gave a dramatic sigh as she thought about what was yelled.

"Your Mum won't allow it, don't worry." She was stroking Rose's hair, for some reason she loved playing with it.

"I know, I thought he was over the fact that I'm dating Scorp but he doesn't seem like that." Rose didn't know what to do.

"Rose go home." Sophie knew where it was going and she knew that Hermione was home by now.

"Fine...tomorrow we're still sneaking out with the guys right?"

"Nope, come here, they will be." Sophie gave her a quick hug before she left.

...

James and Hugo were thinking of a way to get back at Rose.

"We can rig all the mirrors to explode at the glimpse of her reflection." James heard of a spell for that.

"Okay do you know the spell?" Hugo asked looking up at his cousins.

"No but Rose does we can ask her." James needed to think before he spoke.

"Too bad we can't break her and Malofy up. Dad would love that." Hugo grinned.

"Who says we can't?" James grinned, he knew where to get pollyjuice potion and it couldn't be hard to get Malfoy's hair.

"Like everything?"

"Besides the fact that we will be crushing your sister what is so wrong about it?"

"I don't want to get in trouble." See there was a few big differences between Rose and Hugo. Rose was a huge risk taker, she didn't care if she got in trouble after mostly because so long as no boys were mentioned she had her dad wrapped, even if he rarely delt with the punishments. Hugo always played it smart, if he thought something could disappoint his parents then he wouldn't think twice about it.

"You won't your Dad would reward you sure, and I'm sure he'd keep it from your Mum." James heard his parents talk about how Ron needed to calm down about Rose and Malfoy.

"I guess..."

...

Rose climbed back in through the window and wasn't surprised to see her Mum waiting for her in her room.

"Did you just forget that you were grounded or did you think it didn't matter as long as you didn't get caught?" Hermione knew the twisted way her daughter thought, it was a mix of her, Ron and George.

"I didn't think a hour or two at a park would be bad. Did Dad tell you his plan?"

"Muggle Military School already turned you down, they don't think they have the man power to handle you, I don't think they do either." Hermione had to resist the urge to move Rose's hair out of her face, she was always covering her face.

"Hogwarts can barely handle me." Rose laughed. "I think having Uncle George and Fred helped them deal with me."

Hermione shook her head. "Nah, I think it has to do with all the death eaters, if they can handle Riddle they can take anyone." She knew Rose was going to do a lot of good, even if she had to get all the bad out now.

"Was it just him or does everyone lose their noses when they split their souls?"

"You only lose your nose when you get a new body from the hand of a rat. You got two extra weeks added and don't try sneaking out again, already have a charm placed so you and only you can't leave."

Hermione left the room with that, she didn't have it placed yet but she hoped it was the thought of it was enough.

"Thanks Mum." Rose rolled her eyes and laid back on her bed. She had to come back home.

...

Rose had told Sophie about the spell via dropping stuff to her window and soon at eleven in the morning Scorpius was standing in Rose's room after climbing in through her window.

"Those two want some alone time so I figured we might as well get some too, we are alone right?" He brushed some blonde hair out of his face and smiled. Rose just gave a slight laugh.

"Fraid not, Hugo is in his room and the house elves. But we are pretty much alone; if he sees us home I'll just make him make another unbreakable vow." She tricked him into making so many of them. She pulled Scorp down on the bed with her, where they proceeded to make out.

They were joking around mostly but when Scrop's hands moved to the edge of her shirt and tugged, Rose pushed him back.

"What are you doing?" Rose sat up and gave him a odd look.

"What we both want." He said giving her a odd look right back.

"No, I don't want to take anything off."

"C'mon Sophie and Taylor are shagging as we speak, we don't have to go that fast yet. I mean it's okay if you're not ready." He tried to be understanding but really, was it that bad to want to get under your girlfriend's bra? Rose was about to say something else when Sophie climbed in through the window.

"That arse, he thought we'd shag. Ha!" She laughed then noticed Scorp was there. "Did you know he planned that?" Scorpius just sighed and left the bedroom muttering something about not being blamed.

"He knew didn't he?" Sophie looked at Rose with a sly smirk.

"Oh yeah, figured we should do it too." Rose laughed.

...

The four teens were on the couch listening to the boys complain about doing muggle things, like watching a movie.

The girls laughed before grabbing the drinks they just got.

Rose felt a bit woozy and finished her drink. The others did the same and soon enough they were all passed out on the couch.

"Bloody Hell it actually worked!" Hugo yelled as he and James left the kitchen and grabbed Scorp's hair and Sophie's.

"Do you think this is a tad extreme? Drugging them into a deep slumber, polly juice potion to hide everything?" Hugo looked back at his cousin.

"Nah, they cost us the house cup and the Quidditch Cup. All we're doing is destroying them." He knew it sounded bad but really it wasn't, they'd get over it in a few weeks.

...

Three weeks later Rose was meeting the rest of them back at the park when she saw Scorp and Sophie already by a large tree. It was odd not seeing Taylor with her but that isn't new.

She opened her mouth about to call out to them when they leaned in to each and snogged.

"I'll kill him." Rose heard Taylor's voice but didn't know when he was next to her. Scorpius was snogging Sophie. Her boyfriend and her best friend.

She felt sick and dizzy and everything hurt. Sure she was just getting over the fact that he wanted her to move faster then she really wanted but she really liked him, even maybe loved him and he was snogging Sophie.

When Scorpius and Sophie noticed their dates were there they just ran then disappeared. Luckily right before Taylor got to them.

"Rose, Rose, let's go. School starts soon and I swear the next time you see him, he'll have a black eye, bent nose and broken legs and arms. We got screwed by those two." Taylor was a ass at times but he really was a big softie and he really did take care of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck.

"Just take me home." She was slightly surprised when he picked her up but not really, he liked doing it to show off.

Behind one of the small pointless buildings Scorpius and Sophie changed into James and Claire Williams, James' latest girlfriend from Gryffindor, he was running out of hot girls within a two year age difference.

"You sure she isn't going to be too hurt?" Claire asked again, she kept worrying about hurting Rose.

"Yeah, positive." He smiled before leaving walking over the sleeping bodies of the real Sophie and Scorpius.


	3. Red heads are too angry

**A/N: Anyone reading this? Please drop a review, love it? Write a review. Don't write a review. Femslash warning not incest, there will never be incest in my work.**

Rose was lying on her bed, tears silently spilling past her eyes as she laid there the scene of Scorpius and Sophie kissing was playing over in her head opening new painful wounds each time. There was a knock at her window but Rose covered them both so no one like a certain ex best friend could get in.

"Rose open the bloody window!" A male voice called through the barricaded window.

"Taylor?" Rose asked her voice shaking.

"No it's the Easter Bunny, yeah it's Taylor. Let me in already." He sounded annoyed. Then again he was in the same boat as her only she didn't live with Sophie.

Rose pushed open the window and he climbed in.

"You know you are allowed to use the front door like a normal person." Rose sat back down on her bed and wiped away some tears. She only then saw the bruises on his face. "What happened?"

Taylor just laughed. "Confronted Scorp, he denied it so did Soph, I called them both on it. Sophie took it pretty hard so I just left her alone, when I went back home Scorp got real pissed and we started fighting, I think I broke his nose and well you can see what he did to me." He finished it with a laugh. Rose gave a small laugh too; she hasn't even tried to talk to Sophie or Scorpius.

"What have you been doing?" He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Lying here, crying." She wasn't proud of that but she wasn't going to lie to him, the both of them had been laid to enough.

"Rose you are way too good for him; he's a fool if he doesn't see a good thing when he has it in front of him." He smiled which Rose laughed at; it looked like he loss some teeth in the fight.

"You're too good for Sophie. Who needs those cheating prats." Rose didn't know who she was trying to make believe it more.

...

Hugo knew how worried his parents were. Rose barely ate and really never left her room. His Dad was about ready to kill Scorpius and you couldn't even mention Sophie without getting a glare even if Rose was out of earshot. He was racked with guilt and frankly he didn't know how James was fine with it.

He was about to go in Rose's room and tell her that it was all his and James' idea and that Sophie and Scorpius aren't cheating on them, but he heard her laugh so he figured she was getting over it.

...

James was sitting on the couch playing his Xbox with Al. He overheard some conversations from his parents about how Rose was and frankly he didn't think it would affect her so much, he never figured Rose was a girl who would be so torn up over a guy.

"You talked to Rose lately?" If anyone in the family knew how Rose was Al would.

"Tried, she's really upset over it all, like its one thing to have a boyfriend cheat on you, something else entirely when your best friend betrays you on top of it." Al was thinking about that a lot and how he could help her but it was hard when she didn't want it.

"Right, Sophie was her best friend...never thought it would be a double whammy." He really didn't think about that, he only used Sophie to break up the group as a hole he figured she would side with Rose, but Rose most likely didn't even talk to her about it.

"Yeah, have been since Sophie moved into their building." Al rolled his eyes at his brother since when he did care that much about Rose's life? A loud game over was heard and Al was shocked he never could beat James yet he just did. "You okay James?"

"I need to go talk to Rose." James turned off his controller then ran to the fire place almost forgetting to grab some floo powder.

...

James knew only Rose and Hugo would be home and didn't even hesitate before trying to open Rose's door, not thinking it could be locked which of course it was.

"Rose, its uh me, listen I need to tell you something and first off I'm a idiot I never think things through I always just jump right to the ending, the one I want not the one that can happen...can you just open the door?" He wanted to tell Rose face to face so she could just beat him up and get it over with and no one had to tell the adults.

Taylor opened the door and looked at the boy. "Get in." Taylor was a good few inches taller than James and Rose was the same height as James.

"Didn't know you were here..." James was fine with Rose beating him up but not with Taylor and Rose while he was empty handed.

"Tay came over through the window to cheer me up." Rose had her knees pulled up to her chest resting at the headboard of the bed.

"That's what I'm here to do. With a story." James sat down on the small twin next to her. Taylor was sitting at the foot.

...

Hugo knew it was rare for his Dad to be in his office but it was worth a shot. So Hugo took some floo powder, said his Dad's office at the ministry and bang he was in, luckily so was his Dad.

"Hu everything okay?" Ron wasn't use to his kids dropping by at work.

"I did it. Well I didn't do it but I pretty much made it happen. I mean if I didn't do what I did then James couldn't have done what he did." Hugo was no good with guilt.

"What 'it'?" Ron had no clue what his son was talking about.

"James and I made Rose think Scorpius was cheating on her." Hugo was relieved to finally get the guilt off his chest; of course he didn't know what his Dad was going to say.

"You broke up Rose and Scorpius?" Ron knew that he was going to have to punish Hugo, or at least pretend too, after all Hermione was going to figure out what happened and she was going to be mad.

"We were just trying to get them to hate each other so they would stop getting us. We lost so many games to them all because of the four of them." Hugo wasn't proud of himself but James could convince anyone of anything.

"You know what you did was wrong right? That you can't get your sister and her friends back by ruining their relationships? She is really upset." Ron was pretty happy that Rose would be staying away from Malfoy and he was proud that his son made it possible, but his heart broke whenever he saw the pain his daughter felt and would do anything to take that pain from her. If only there was a middle ground where he could not have the threat of his grandchild sharing the same blood as Malfoy.

"You seemed pretty upset when I told you we lost the house cup and the quidditch cup 'cause Rose poisoned us, doesn't that justify how upset the rest of them are?" He tried to reason why it sounded like a good idea when James talked him into it.

"I was, but that's not the point." Ron didn't know how they got Rose and Hugo, if they both didn't have red hair, even if Rose's hair had lighten up he wouldn't think they were his, and if told Hermione this she would kill him. He knew she would.

"Are you going to tell Mum?" Hugo knew his father never punished them, mostly because his were either too light or too heavy.

"I'll decide when to tell her. Just don't mess with your sister's relationships anymore." He hoped his son would still try and make it harder than anything for any boy to get his daughter. He always told Hugo to look out for Rose especially when it comes to boys.

"Am I in trouble?" He tried to at least look guilty.

"No not yet anyways, I'll try to talk your mum down. Now when you go home, tell your sister that you saw Malfoy chatting some other girl. Hopefully that will help her move on." He grinned then heard footsteps approaching his office. "Quick take the floo powder and go home before you get caught." He spoke quickly and quietly. Seconds after his son left his wife entered the office.

"Where you talking to someone?" Hermione asked sitting at the edge of Ron's desk facing him.

"Yeah Harry but he had to leave a moment ago. Rose getting any better?" He knew Hermione check on her when she had her lunch.

"Still refused to open the door or talk, if we didn't hear her crying I would think she died." Hermione sighed she didn't know how to help her daughter.

"How do girl's normally get over assholes?" Ron really couldn't understand how Rose could be feeling fifty thigns at once.

"No idea." Hermione tried everything in the book to help her but all of either didn't work or made her worst.

...

James was near the end of his story. "So we spiked your drinks and stole your hair and then I took the potion to make me look like Scorpius and Hayley took the one to look like Sophie and I didn't think you wouldn't talk to either of them, and I'm really sorry, I was a arse, I was a ponce and a prick and everything." He couldn't help but flinch when he Taylor and Rose both got up. During the telling of the story he moved around, closer to the door of course so if needed he could run for safety.

"You did all this?" Taylor was a big guy, he was tall and a beater so he had the strength and muscles to be scary. Rose well she was crazy and violent like the American singer P!ink, yeah you could pick her up and throw her over your shoulders but she was nuts and you didn't want to touch her. What did James have going for him? Shaggy hair and he was often mistaken for a girl back on, he was going to die.

"I did, and I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." He backed up until he hit the wall. Rose was glaring at him.

"Because you suck at Quidditch you decided to ruin our lives? Break us up and make sure we didn't talk to each other?" She was an inch away from him.

"I wasn't thinking and your bother help drug you!" If throwing Hugo under the bus meant he got to keep his nose he was a happy man.

"You're dead!" Rose yelled and James grabbed the door and ran threw it only getting one foot out before Rose jumped on his back slamming him to the ground while trying to strangle him. Taylor pulled Rose off and lifted James off the ground.

"Don't kill me!" He screamed trying not to look as scared as he was.

Taylor was just about to clock the Potter's eldest when Hugo came in via floo network.

"James what happened?" Hugo was looking from Goyle to Rose to James who looked like he was about to piss himself.

"He told us everything." Rose said before charging her brother slamming him against the floor. She always won when it came to physically fights against her brother, despite Ron trying to show Hugo how to fight, after all the son was a ball kicker, sadly it was more effective on other boys.

Three hours later Taylor had James pinned against the wall and had to change between fists because they were getting tired. Rose had Hugo begging her to stop, he was pretty sure his left arm was broke and he knew his nose was. Rose had a fist covered in her brother's blood and some of her knee also. Ron apparated in and saw the bloody mess. He calmly took out his wand and the two pissed off angst ridden teens off the bloody messes that were his son and godson.

"Hugo did you honestly tell your sister what happened!" He didn't want Hugo to get his brain. He glanced at Rose and tried not to look too impressed at the damage she did.

"No! James did!" Hugo was hiding behind Ron and so was James, which made Ron wonder what he and Harry did wrong with raising those two.

"You knew!" Rose was just about to jump at her dad before Taylor grabbed her and held her back.

"Potter, it's not over, just wait til we go back to school." Goyle glared before pulling Rose back in her room and leaving through the window again, this time planning to apologies to Sophie and try and get back with her. "I'll tell Scorp to stop by tomorrow." He gave Rose a hug before leaving.

...

Hermione was standing facing the couch which held her family. Sadly that included her husband.

"So let me get this right." She began giving them all her you're in a shit load of trouble look. "Rose attacked Hugo because he helped James with a plan to make Rose and Taylor think Scorpius and Sophie were cheating on them? He told you." She glared at Ron. "What he did and you what? Congratulated him?" She was getting a headache dealing with this. She looked at her children. "You're suppose to be looking out for each other not attacking each other!" She was rubbing her temple now. "Rose go to your room, next time use your words not your first, remember the techniques Dr. Mores told you. You still have three days left to your grounding." With that Rose went to her room surprised she got off easy considering if Ron didn't come in he did Hugo would be in the hospital. "Hugo you're grounded for the rest of summer, no owls, no talking to your friends, no leaving your room. No Hogsmead visits. No quidditch." She saw the look on Ron's face and silence anything he was about to say with her angry face. Hugo got up and went to his room holding his broken nose.

Ron got up only to be pushed back down by Hermione. "Once the kids are asleep we'll talk. I don't want them to hear us fighting." She was so pissed at him not wanting to believe what Ron was about to let go on just to pick and chose who Rose dated.

"I love you..." Ron tried giving her puppy dog eyes but even if they kids used them they just didn't work on her.

"You're sleeping on the couch." She was trying not to hit him.

"Okay, just tonight?" He knew better then to assume.

"Indefinitely." Hermione shrugged before heading to Rose's room to see how her daughter was handling everything.


	4. Attack on the smarty pants

**A/N: Okay just to make this clear. No one hates Rose just from the house she is in. Weasley's are bigger than that. The mention of the last name Swan is not from Twilfilth it's from Pirates. **

Rose bolted awake in bed, her red hair sticking to her forehead her tank top clung to her body and her chest rose and fell rapidly as her dream came flooding back to her. She didn't think you could taste or smell in dreams yet the foul copper taste that came with blood was caked in her mouth and her nostrils were assaulted by the smell of blood.

She leaned forward her head inches from her lap and gripped her skull trying to remember what she did. If it was truly just a dream. She remembered 'waking up' going to the kitchen and taking one the knives...then she went...

Her breathing turned from fast to panicked and she quickly looked down at her shirt, which was white before she went to bed but now had a dark red tint...

"Oh God." She felt her stomach lurch into her throat. She got up from bed and rushed to her parent's room just to make sure it was just a dream. She opened their door slowly and what she saw made her sick. Both her parents were drenched in blood a knife still in her father's chest. Just like her dream.

...

Ron was shaking his daughter trying to wake her up while pinning her arms down to stop herself from hurting herself like she was doing when Ron rushed in after hearing her screaming. Hugo woke up and freaking out because "She's bloody mental." So Hermione was talking to him even though Ron thinks she'd know what was going on better than he did.

"Rosie wake up, it's okay, everything is okay, you're home safe in bed." He tried talking to get her to snap out of it. He was use to trying to wake her up from a night terror, he found really creepy when she woke up and was fine and didn't remember it at all.

Only this time it wasn't happening. "Rosie, wake up." He tried shaking her harder going by the logic to make sure she is safe not and deal with any bruises later.

He was at the point now where he was panicking. If he couldn't wake her up in the next five minuets he was taking her to St. Mungo's.

"Rosie!" He kept screaming her name while shaking her until she opened her eyes then he stopped and held her tight in his arms.

"Dad..." Her voice sounded hoarse and weak and it frightened Ron to hear her like that.

"It's okay, you're okay sweetie." He knew she needed to get out of the blood soaked tank top she was wearing so he could see how badly she hurt herself.

"No, Dad I'm not okay. I did something horrible." She kept seeing the dream in her head. She thought she even the knife still in his chest.

"Rosie it was a dream." He left her for a moment to get another shirt for her. "Let's go get you cleaned up." Ron picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

...

Al was woken up by his father's voice. He over heard the conversation easily since Harry kept raising his voice.

"Some kid attacked themselves in their sleep. Said they dreamt they killed their parents with a knife even though they had their wand right next to them. This is the third one since summer Ginny, all Hogwarts students heading to their sixth year. Same details. All prefects too. I'm worried." Harry explained to Ginny upon being asked why he was dragged out of bed at this ungodly hour.

"Someone is targeting them, why would they want to kill students? Were their parents powerful or influential or something?"

"No that's it, they're all regular wizards. I sent a letter to Neville to see if he knew something about the students so I can see if they have something in common and see if we can find out who's next and save them. What if Al or Rose is next? They fit the profile so far. Well except prefect." Harry was rubbing his forehead not sure what to do or what he'd do if it happened to Al.

"Are the kids okay?" Ginny never saw Harry such a wreak before and they says a lot.

"I dunno, they're all at St. Mungo's, all stabbed in the chest a few times." Harry shook his head trying to get the image out.

Right when he was ready to call it a night, still worring about the kids of course Ron showed up in the chimney.

"Harry!" He saw his brother-in-law right away and rushed to him. "You gotta watch Hugo for us, something horrible happened to Rose!"

"She hurt herself in her sleep? Said she had a horrible dream about killing you and Hermione with a knife?" Harry hoped he was wrong and she just fell down a flight of stairs or something.

"How did you..." Ron was of course not on the same case as Harry so didn't know about the other cases.

"It's happened to three others. All Rose's age, all prefects, 'cept her, so there goes that pattern. All stabbed themselves in the chest with a knif ea few times, please tell me she's already at Mungo's."

"Yeah, 'Mione's with her, she's freaking out, thinks Rosie did this 'cause of the whole cheatin' thing that our boys came up with but if she was that upset over it she would've stabbed Hu if anyone."

"Neville is going to see what else they have in common to see if we can't keep the next ones safe." Harry was pissed that he couldn't save his niece and goddaughter.

"Good, it's a horrible thing Harry, not being able to save you're save." Ron looked horrible, and he already looked like a homeless drunk in his old age. ((Did anyone else notice how horrible he aged but how well Hermione did? Like she looked like she was 23))

"I'd bet. We'll watch Hugo for you, you just take it easy and be with Rose." Harry knew how much of a special bond he and Rose had.

"I can't blame this on Malfoy can I?" Ron asked he would love to.

"Maybe, let's wait and see what Neville says first." Harry loved that Ron could still joke.

...

Neville was at Harry and Ginny's first thing in the morning. The pair didn't sleep at all that night.

"I found a connection between all four. How's Rose doing?" He loved Rose, he watched her grow up and he was amazed at how well she did in his class since he never saw her open the text once.

"No change, stable but no change." Harry said gloomily. "What's the common factor?"

"They're all the top of the year half-bloods, Rose is normally tied at one with Malfoy who's fine, well for now. Then it's Bane at second, also fine. Third is Middleton who was attacked, Fourth is Swift also attacked. Turner fifth and safe again for now, Swan is sixth and attacked. Sparrow is seventh and fine. All from different houses, all but one prefect, so who would want to kill them?" Neville wasn't an Aurora for this reason.

"I have no idea, I mean why only attack the ones from that year?" He didn't understand it. He also wasn't shocked to know Al didn't make the top seven.

"What if it's a parent who wants their kid to be number one?" Ginny asked, she wasn't just pretty she was smart, but street smart not Hermione everything smart.

"Who would be that drastic?" Harry asked, they were just marks.

"A lot of parents." Neville encountered some of them before, mostly their kids were in Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

"I should get Ron so he can hear this." Harry said excusing himself for a moment before coming back with Ron.

"It's Malfoy." Ron said once he was in the room.

"Then why attack the rest? And Scorp is already at the top." Ginny pointed out at her idiot brother, she honestly didn't get why Hermione picked him over Krum.

"Cos's they're evil." He pointed out even though Draco saved their lives.

"Ron, they are not evil." Ginny pointed out. She forgave them so the rest could.

"The bloody hell they aren't!"

"Stop fighting, you'll wake the kids." Harry hissed, he wished he had a sibling to fight with but he fought with Hermione and Ron enough to fill that void.

"Who else besides Malfoy." Ron asked not wanting to give up.

"Any other crazy parent. Let's question the ones who kids haven't been attacked yet that are overbearing." Ginny suggested even though Ron and Harry were the only ones who could legally question them.

"That would be Bane and Turner and Malfoy." Neville wanted to point out the worst one was Swan but her daughter was attacked.

"I'll go question Malfoy." Ron jumped up ready to beat down Malfoy's door.

"I'll question him, you get Bane." Harry was not having Ron near Malfoy right now. "Unless you wanna be with Rose, I understand Ron, and I can handle this myself." He didn't want Ron to feel like he had to help him.

"'Mione's with her and I hate sitting still when I can do something to help you know that."

"Alirght. Let's get to work. Thanks Neville." Harry smiled before leaving with Ron to start questioning.

"So see any good movies?" Ginny asked clearly having no idea what to do now.

...

Rose was physically fine according to the Healer but they wanted to keep a eye on her mentally. Hermione hadn't left her side since she came Ron was coming back a lot after he said that it happened to other kids, he told Hermione the info but not Rose which was stupid since she lived it.

"You're not letting me go to school in two weeks are you?" Rose figured she knew the answer.

"We'll see if you're up to it." Of course Hermione was thinking of course not.

"I'm up to it now. He said I'm healed." Rose was not missing a chance to spend months with Sophie and the boys.

"You just almost killed yourself; you have gone mental if you think I'm letting you go off for months."

"I'm not suicidal and to be fair considering what I thought I did, I'm fine." Rose wasn't commenting on her mental state since she wasn't sure what it was.

"Before you went to bed you tried to kill your brother."

"Yes and I would've if Dad didn't come home." Rose was pissed she didn't get a chance to talk to Sophie about it yet.

"Rose don't say you'll kill people when they're trying to check out your mental state." Hermione knew Rose had no common sense thanks to Ron.

...

Al was knocking on the door that he assumed belonged to Sophie's family.

"Yeah?" She asked opening the door and seeing Al. She knew he had nothing to do with the plan but she did poison the guy.

"I gotta tell you something, you may want to sit down." He knew that Sophie should know, the guys would find out soon and she shouldn't be the last to know.

"What is it?" She gave him a weird look still not moving to let him in the apartment.

"Rose is badly hurt, last night she stabbed herself with a knife four times in the chest. She's at the hospital now and I heard she's stable. I figured you'd have a right to know. I see the way you look at her Sophie. You love her and not in a friends only way." He knew it was risk move to make but he noticed it.

"Rose is hurt...she hurt herself..." Sophie seemed pretty upset over this then Al's last words registered. "What are you saying Potter?" She narrowed her eyes at him and looked pissed, Al knew that Sophie could hurt him with her fists.

"I'm saying you love her. She loves you too. When you look away she gives you the same look you give her when she's not looking. I don't know why you're both toying with those guys when you want to be together." Al already did his part, his brother ruined their lives and he fixed them, well the girls' lives anyways.

"You're not funny Potter. Is she allowed visitors?" Sophie wanted to see her, she didn't care if her feelings were returned or not right now she just wanted Rose to be okay.

"I guess, I'm not sure, I think the only person you might have trouble passing is Hermione." Al knew that much.

"I don't think that'll be a problem if Rose wants me there, Hermione does love me. So does Ron for that matter." She was sure Ron loved her because one: she couldn't knock up his daughter, two she wasn't a pureblood and three he knew her since she was little.

"Good luck then." With that Al turned around to leave and Sophie went to find the floo powder.


End file.
